Tree of Time -Harvest Moon Fanfic-
by TheAnxiousStoryTelleR
Summary: When Akari returns to Castanet after five years, back to the place where all her childhood memories took place. She begins to rebuild the relationships she lost and think back on all the good, and sometimes painful memories of her past. And finally decide on her future. At the same time, Hikari is called on a mission to save her beloved Island, with the help of Finn, and Wizard.
1. Prologue

Tree of Time-present I

I trudged up the hill, several inches of snow making my steps much smaller.

I pulled my hat further down so it would stay on, and pulled my scarf over my mouth.

The millions of little snowflakes hitting my face felt like tiny pinches, and the many layers of clothes on my body didn't seem to help the numbness I felt.

As the shop came into view my heart sank to my feet.

It was as if I was somewhere else. Watching myself move forward to one of the most important moments in my life.

This was what I needed to do, or at least, should do, to repay my debt to them.

That's what I had to keep telling myself after I had received the call from Dale.

I looked up at the dark sky and thought of that day;

"Akari?" He said.

Taken aback I replied; "This is she."

"It's Dale, You need to come back," he said.

"Things aren't going so well here and if you aren't busy, we could really use the help."

He spoke to me like nothing ever happened, as if I had never walked out of their lives.

And at first, I hung up on him.

Didn't even speak, just threw the phone smack down on the receiver.

I couldn't think of a better response.

But then I called back, and this time, Bo answered.

"Akari?!" He yelled into the phone so loud my heart dropped and I could only pray a certain someone wasn't around.

"Hush Bo, yes it's me. Dale called earlier, I was calling him back."

"Dale? H-he called you? But I-."

He sounded quiet, I gripped the phone a bit tighter.

"Well, then someone sure did. Someone who sounded an awful like him." I said.

I heard some mumbling but couldn't catch what was said.

"Right well uh..Mr. Dale actually just told me he did call you. Said there was no one better for the job. "

"What job?"

I looked around my little city apartment. And suddenly realized how empty it was. How lonely.

Bo sighed. I could almost see him rubbing the back of his head like he did when he got stressed.

"Things...things aren't going so good here."

"So I've heard." I said.

"And it's not just here, the whole towns got something happening to it."

I stood up a bit straighter. "What do you mean?"

His voice was quieter now.

"I can't really explain but...not everyone...seems happy. I know that sounds odd but-it's the best I can put it. a lots changed since you left, you know?"

I kicked my legs back and forth. Looking out the window and only seeing tall buildings.

"Yeah, well, for me too. That's how it goes Bo, time passes. People change."

The line went quiet an awful long time. I was almost afraid he hung up on me.

"I realize it's a lot to ask, but winter break is coming up, and you'll be free from your city job, right? Why don't you come down for a bit? We really could use the help here around that time. Mr. Dale said we need fresh ideas and you're full of them! I'm sure the mayor would let you use your old house for a few days."

I think about my lack of job, which I choose not to mention, and

So I actually consider this.

"Nobody's bought the place?"

"Nobody's been in need of a house I suppose... We haven't had many newcomers around here. C'mon, it'll be like old times."

I sighed. Loudly

The thought of returning there, seeing everyone I used to know, everything I no longer am, came with feelings of both regret and comfort.

I decided to finally ask;

"Is Luke there?"

Again with the silence.

Then I start to panic.

"Just to clarify I did not mean for you to go get him and put him on the phone! I simply meant was he still around!"

I swing my legs faster as if to get out my sudden energy.

I would walk around, but I have a short cord on my phone.

"Bo!"

My voice came out in a uneven tone that didn't mask my emotions very well.

"Yes- I'm sorry, I uh, had to take care of something. Yes, he's here, where else would he be?"

My heart starts pounding.

"Nowhere else I 'suppose..."

And that's how I got here;

Call it a feeling, selfishness, or just plain stupidity, but I dragged myself all this way.

I talked to the mayor about staying at that house for two weeks.

He was pretty happy to hear it and obliged. Despite the nagging hopes he would say no.

So I bought a boat ticket and left my luggage at my house, and decided to pay a visit to let Bo know I was here.

The snow was flying all around me.

And it was a miracle I could even see the shop.

But I could, it was right there in front of me. I gripped the railing and pulled myself free from the snow and onto the steps of the porch.

My shoes felt slushy and the snow continued to hit me all over.

I knocked slowly at first, but then frantically when I got no response.

"Hello? Hello!"

I saw some lights on, but the door was locked.

"Rats."

I turned around and sat on the step. Huddling into a ball to try to block the snow.

"Why'd I even come...?"

I hugged my knees tight.

I decided then to go back to my house.

"Good evening..."

My breath got caught.

Suddenly everything was still, like I couldn't feel the snow hitting me anymore.

Like the whole world stopped circling for this one moment. I looked up, even though I didn't have to. Because I could recognize that voice anywhere.

It was a bit lower, and rougher. But it was his. I knew it.

He was several feet away.

And he was distorted because of the snow. But I could tell.

He started toward me, and I didn't move.

His shoulders seemed broader. Did he get taller? It shows what five years does to a person.

His navy hair swirled around his face, and his gold eyes pierced right through me.

When he reached me, he didn't say a word, he just stood there, looming over me.

An axe in his right hand.

"Were you practicing?" I said.

"Just releasing some stress."

I found myself smiling at that.

"Where's everyone else?"

He shifted his weight, but kept his gaze toward me.

"Bo had to leave for a few days. Didn't he tell you?"

"What? No,"

I gripped the sides of my jacket tightly.

"he never mentioned that."

Luke brushed back his bangs with his hand. "We should really get inside"

I stand up too quickly and he has to grab my hands to steady me.

But we make our way inside.

I shut the door. leaving all the darkness and cold behind.

I breath in deeply, taking it all in.

Although I was still insanely nervous being back here, it was soothing and comfortable in its own ways.

The work areas all seemed like they hadn't changed.

Still messy and never picked up after.

I smiled at that.

"Sorry about the mess."

Luke led me to the kitchen. Even though I know my way around. And he didn't meet my eye anymore.

"Don't be. It's not like I'm not used to it."

He froze suddenly. And I ran into his back.

"Oh sorry." I slid backwards.

"Akari...?"

My heart thumped at him saying my name.

"Yes?"

He turned around and looked right into my eyes.

"Why are you here!?"

The expression of pure confusion and panic that only Luke could conjure up swept across his face.

And I realized that Luke really hadn't been expecting me.

"Bo never told you?!" I said.

He lifted his arm over his face so I could no longer see it.

"All he said was that we were getting someone to help out around here... "

A feeling of disappointment creeps into me.

"So you didn't recognize me..?"

"Y-your the one wearing all those layers!" He said, turning away.

"And you've changed, ya know...?"

My whole face burns suddenly.

"You too. But I at least recognized you."

I clenched my fists.

He made a frustrated grunt.

"Well it's not as if I would ever really expect you to show up 'ya know!"

"But is it really that hard to recognize me? I'm not the one who turned totally manly and gruff looking!"

I froze, and he turned toward me again, with a new look of confusion.

"I think I should go to my house for the night, bye." I said

I turn around quickly, but he grabs my arm.

"This wasn't what I wanted our reunion to be like,"

He rubs the back of his neck with his other hand.

"Let's start over, alright?"

A memory flashes across my mind.

He's said those words before, but about something different. Something I would rather not think about. So I shake it away. I face him, and put my hand over his.

"Sure." I said. He half smiles and then shoves both his hands into his pockets.

He begins to walk towards the kitchen again, but stops to take off his jacket which was a deep green color with fluffy fur across the hood that I could barely see because his hair had grown so long and untamed it nearly covered it all.

But underneath it was a cream colored turtleneck I thought I would never live to see him wear,

And his jeans were worn down in the knees, with splotches of paint dotted across in random places. I begin to undo my layers as well, realizing my shoes have been on the whole time, I had led a trail of water across the floor.

"Oh no. Luke, I need a towel."

I sighed as he handed it to me and I pulled my shoes off and set them near the door along with my socks, scarf and jacket.

I bent down and slid the dry towel across the floor to wipe up the water, and felt him watching.

All bent over, I ask; "What?"

"Not much," he crosses his arms and leans against the kitchen entrance. "Just that, in a lot of ways, you haven't changed."

He smiles innocently at that and once again disappears in the kitchen. This time for good.

I walked around the house, observing it all while Luke made dinner.

There were a few new photographs hanging on the wall.

Showing Bo and Luke smiling and making dumb faces.

Then one with Luke holding up a trophy. The rest were family photographs.

I scanned the rest, kind of hoping to see them, but they were gone.

The ones with the four of us had been pulled from the wall, and probably put away somewhere where they wouldn't be seen again.

I thought of those days.


	2. Two Journeys

Hikari's POV:

"Hikari!" I hear a distant, yet familiar voice call my name. I can't see who it is... a girl? She has hair and eyes like mine, but she isn't me. She's someone else, someone I knew once. She's laughing next to someone now. A boy's voice is heard, but I can't make out what he's saying. They start walking away and I have the urge to run after them, but I can't move. I can't even call out to them. Then I wake up.

The room is quiet and I see the faint glow of Finn beside me on the pillow, still asleep. I kick the blanket off me and decide it's time to start another day.

Why did I have that dream again? I pondered. This would be the third time this week. I brushed out my hair and put my day clothes on. It was still dark outside due to it being in the middle of winter, but at least it looked like the snow had stopped falling.

By the time I sat down to eat breakfast- a fried egg and toast- Finn was flying around once more in between bites of his portion.

"So I figure today we should ask around about what the townspeople know about the bells." He said. I sighed. "I've tried asking, but no one's mentioned knowing about something like that." I eat the last piece of my toast. Finn frowns at me. "Oh c'mon Hikari, we still need to try! for the-"

"For the Harvest Princess I know I know..." My heart beat faster. It wasn't that I was against helping, I loved the island... well, so far. I had just moved in a few months ago, but how could I do such an enormous job? What if I failed? I felt sick at the thought of it.

"Say…" I began. "does the Harvest Princess ever, I don't know…communicate through dreams?" I ask. Finn shot up in front of my face and smiled a bit too eagerly.

"Has she appeared in your dreams?! Oh! That means she's still alright! She could still… "

I cut him off by lifting my hand.

"No, Finn, actually… I've been having this dream over and over about this girl I've never met, and yet it feels as though I have." Finn looks disappointed, but starts to regain his smile, once again eager to help in any way he can.

"Well, she has appeared in dreams before as a way of communication, but I don't know if she's responsible for a dream like that." He said.

I feel a twinge of disappointment but shrug it off. "Oh okay, I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

I wasn't.

I grab my rucksack and fasten it around my waist, then after checking to make sure everything I need is inside, I head for the front door. I open it and am instantly hit with the bright, Winter sunshine.

"Where will we start first Hikari?" Finn asked, excited.

"Well, we need to head to town…but, since it's closer we should go to Garmon Mine district to see if Julius has finally fixed my brooch…" My mind started to wander as I thought of all the things I needed to accomplish that day, as it often did when I started my day.

"Sounds fine to me, so long as we gather info at the same time." Finn said.

I sighed internally. "Sure, Finn." _I just hope the people here don't think I'm crazy._

Being certain we would not find any new answers, I stepped out on the road and headed to Garmon Mine District.

Akari's POV:

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of the Inn's nightstand. The clock read 6am, still enough time to sleep a bit more I thought. But then the realization and sudden regret from all that had happened the night before hit me. It's awful that your mind insists on reminding you of such things as soon as you wake up, instead of just letting you sleep peacefully for a few minutes more. I tried shutting my eyes again, but it was pointless. Visions of him were already swirling in my head and there was no stopping it then. I pushed the blanket off myself and I slowly began to roll of the bed, but ended up unintentionally rolling off it literally. I landed on my back and awkwardly tried to get up, hoping no one heard downstairs.

I straightened up the bed as best I could. It was kind of Maya's family to let me stay here for free, so I was trying to be courteous. The previous night's events played out in my head over and over. I was here, in Castanet. The place I was certain I'd never return. I never thought I'd have a reason.

But I did, and I…do?

I wasn't sure about that last part yet.

I went directly from the boat, which docked late, and headed straight to Luke's house. I had to get it over with. _I had to see him again. _I blushed, and shook my head at the thought of that. It just wasn't possible. Things won't be the same again and I just needed to accept it. That night I finally saw him, after five years. I felt something I've never felt before and couldn't define. Fear? Regret? Both? He of course, didn't recognize me until we went inside, which was awkward, and left me uncertain of how _he_ felt about me being there.

I stayed for dinner, which was just the two of us because Bo was out of town apparently, so it was filled with awkward polite conversation such as the weather. We never mentioned anything about the past, but the topic still lingered there. Then I left after we decided that I'd come back the next day to establish what needed to be done, work-wise. Then I began walking all the way to my old house.

It was a dump. A complete dump.

I felt guilty at the shape it was in, and how it was partly my fault.

The biggest kicker that night was, my house was not even empty, in fact there seemed to be a couple living inside it. I walked up towards the window where light shined and heard the voice of a woman talking to someone else inside. I had already endured too much embarrassment for one night so I opted out of knocking on the door, and fled to Maya's place instead. I insisted I'd pay for a room but Maya was not having it, so I gave in and finally got some sleep. And now I was waking up, starting the first day of this new chapter of my life.

I pulled on my favorite green sweater and brushed out my hair quickly. When I was decently presentable I slipped out of my room and headed downstairs.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Authors note: Wowee it's been so long since I've updated this… 2 years nearly.

A lot of things have happened between now and then, but I still had this story in my head and I still want to tell it. So here is a bit of a (short) continuation of the last chapter. This story will have different POV's, but for the most part just Akari's and Hikari's. (depending on the story arc.) I can't promise how many per chapter, but I hope you like the surprises I have in store for this story, that I am excited to tell.

Anyway! I hope you like this! * also a bit of a side note—I am calling Harvest Goddess the Harvest Princess because I think it fits better in my story the way I'm writing it plus some other stuff and YEAH! So please don't point that out to me or anything, I am aware of her real title, but because this is Fanfiction I wanted to put my own little spin on this story's universe.

~TheAnxiousStoryTelleR~


	3. Akari's Journey I

Akari's POV:

"Good morning Akari!" Maya bounced happily out of the kitchen as I walked down the stairs. She seemed very energetic for it only being 6:20 in the morning. I yawned and waved in response. I looked over inside the kitchen, where a young man with peach blond hair was swishing some food in a frying pan. Whatever it was, it smelled good, and I found myself getting hungry. I decided to be bold and asked, "What's cooking?" The man turned to look at me with a wary expression on his face, that, after he saw me morphed into a slightly disappointed look.

"Omelet rice." He said, focusing once more on the frying pan.

"Oh," I blinked, not expecting that response. "well it smells great." The pan sizzles and I don't get any more responses from the man. I walk over to a table that sits in front of a small, make-shift stage. A guitar sat on a stand in the corner. I sit down in a chair and stare into the distance. Still tired and slightly overwhelmed at being back here.

"So what are you doing today?" Maya sat down in the chair across from me. "Off to work?"

"Yeah I think that's the plan." I found myself chuckling after that sentence.

"Is something funny about that…?" Maya asked.

"What? Oh, no… sorry Maya I guess I'm just really, tired." I grabbed a salt shaker and stared at it. "A lot happened all at once last night, and now I have to speak with the Mayor because he forgot to mention that my old house was…occupied."

Maya glanced back at the kitchen. "Yeah, a woman moved in a few seasons ago… I'm surprised he didn't tell you that, then my family and I could have prepared a room for you." She said.

I felt a twinge of guilt. "I will pay you back, Maya." I said.

She smiled a waved her hand down. "Oh please, Akari you don't need to do that! We're friends! Practically family…" she mumbled the last bit.

More guilt flooded my heart. I stared at the salt shaker again, as if it had something interesting about it. A plate of food is suddenly placed in front of me. Taken aback, I turn around and see the man from before walking back into the kitchen.

Maya stared down at the plate of food with wide eyes and a tight smile. I noticed there was no plate in front of her. "What's this for?" I asked.

"Chase loves to cook, and his food is really delicious! You should eat it so you have energy for work." Maya said.

"Well…" My stomach rumbled, and I clenched it quickly. "yeah I guess I will." I said.

After eating the omelet rice, which was blander than I had expected, but still great for what I needed. I waved goodbye to Maya and the chef, and walked down the steps towards the Mayor's house. A building I passed caught my attention, it seemed normal at first, but a wooden sign had been hammered above the door. "Wizard's house" I squinted to read it, and I read it multiple times. A wizard? Seriously? I shake my head in disbelief. I catch the curtains move in the nearby window out of the corner of my eye, and my heart nearly jumps out of my chest. I decide to continue walking towards the mayor's house, a bit faster this time.

I knock on the wooden door of the Mayor Hamilton's house, and wait for a response.

Not much had changed about this house. It still connected to the only school we had, where kids of all ages would study all under the same roof. It was different to how the city children went to school. I wondered how many children still resided here in town. By then a few minutes had passed, and no one had opened the door. I knocked again, louder this time.

"What is it?" an annoyed voice asked, as a young man in a white vest opens the door. It was Gill, the mayor's song. His expression changed when he saw me from irritation to surprise.

"Oh, Akari." He said, smoothing out his white blond hair.

I half-laugh. "Hello to you too, Gill." I said.

He smiles slightly, which for Gill, is about all you'll get in terms of smiling. "My father told me you would be moving back here." He said.

"Temporarily." I corrected him.

"What brings you to our house?" he asks.

"I need to speak with your father, regarding my old house…" I said.

"It's being rented out now, didn't my father tell you that?" he asked.

"No, he must have forgotten to mention that, somehow." I try my best to not sound as frustrated as I felt. How could someone forget such an important detail? He must have withheld this information from me on purpose…but why?

"He told me that it was available for me to stay there while I was here."

"Well, I have no idea what he meant by that, and unfortunately my father is off running errands, and knowing him, I'm not sure when he will return." Gill sighed. "I'll let him know you stopped by."

"Thanks, Gill." I said. "And, it was nice seeing you again."

He stares at me for a moment before replying. "You as well, Akari." Then he shut the door.

After that awkward exchange, I decided to head straight to Garmon Mine district where the carpentry was and prayed that Bo would be back in town so it wouldn't be just Luke and myself.

It took a decent amount of time to walk there. I had to walk through the farm district, which is where my old house stood. I was tempted to sneak over and inspect it further than I had the night before, but decided against it. Then cross the huge rope bridge that was one of the only pathways to Garmon mine district. I gripped the thick rope and walked carefully across the bridge. Memories of my younger self running across this bridge filled my mind. I smiled despite myself. I stared down at the boards. They seemed weaker now, which would make sense after all this time had passed. My heart started to race, I didn't feel secure on the bridge suddenly. I walked at quickly as I could and finally stepped up on the solid edge of the road.

I breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking, the carpentry just ahead.

_Please let Bo be there. _I thought.

"Akari!" called a warm, familiar voice.

_Thank goodness._

Authors note:

The next chapter will focus solely on Hikari most likely. Thank you all for the kind reception that I've gotten so far! It makes it so much more worth it 3

-TheAnxiousStoryTelleR


End file.
